Something Called Love
by g3nesis1
Summary: When Tohru gets sick, Yuki realizes how much he takes her being there for granted. Could he, Can he ever tell her how much he feels for her? How much he really loves her? TohruxYuki KyoxKagura [rating may change in later chapters]


Tohru walked along the corridors of the school, her mind in a complete and utter mess. 'There's so many tests this week,' she thought to herself. 'Ugh, I am so tired.' She had been up for the passed few nights studying hard for these tests. She wanted to do her best because this was her last year and she didn't want to fail even one, not like last year. She took a deep breath as she walked into the classroom. She smiled seeing Kyo and Yuki, along with Uo and Hana. She smiled the brightest smile she could muster and sat down pulling out a sharpened pencil, ready for this test. Her eyes were glazed over with determination and something else that Yuki had been examining but hadn't quite placed it yet.

Yuki had caught her studying until 2 am the other night and told her to go to sleep. She said she did, so why bother her with it. But she looked really tired, and really pale. He bit his lip.

"Good Morning!" The teacher yelled, holding a HUGE pile of papers in his hands. "I hope you have all studied well. Here's the test." He winked and handed it out, one by one, only letting the tension and anxious build in the pit of every students stomach, but Yuki was confident. He had studied as well and this class was never really a problem.

Tohru's heart beat quickly as she looked down to the test. She blinked as her vision blurred a little bit and all she could see was a bunch of squigglies on a page. She blinked a few more times and took a few quiet deep breaths and it all returned to normal, slowly but surely. She bit her lip and got on with the test.

'Okay,' she thought. 'The square root of 64 is….' She clenched her fist around the pencil. 'Come on, Tohru. You know this o- AH!'

"IT'S EIGHT!" She jumped up and without realizing it had said it out loud. She quickly calmed down and blushed as everyone started to look at her. "Heh… Sorry." She let her head drop as she sat back down and continued with the test as quietly as she could. So many people were looking at her and that just made her even more nervous.

(TICK TOCK TICK TOCK)

About an hour passed and she was done! She thought she had done a pretty good job until she looked up to see everyone's eyes still glued to the paper. She was done. First out of everyone? Her eye gave a twitch as her fingers wrapped around the pencil and broke it into two. She looked down to her answers. Were they all wrong? What if she did it too fast? What if her answers were ridiculously stupid? AAAAAAH! She closed her eyes and tried her hardest not to scream. 'It's alright.' She said, taking a deep breath. 'I did fine.. We don't know for sure until Sensei grades it. Heh, I'm thinking too much.'

She walked up towards Sensei's desk and handed it to him gently. She smiled to him nervously and turned back towards her seat. As she was walking back, she suddenly grew a bit lightheaded and fell into one of the boys in the front row. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said. He looked up with a bit of anger in his eyes.

She backed away and sat at her seat, blushing hot. Ugh, today wasn't a good day. Not a good day at all.

"Tohru?…" There was a voice. "Tohru?" Her head popped up and she looked around. She had obviously fallen asleep without even knowing it and everyone else was done their tests now. She gave a heavy sigh and looked over to Yuki, which had woke her. She smiled to him and stood, pulling the strap of her book bag over her shoulder as the bell for the next class rang.

"How do you think you did?" He asked with a smile; a smile that would and DID swoon almost every girl in the school.

Tohru's smile widened. "Um… Fine, I guess.." She paused. "I hope," she added.

Yuki smiled and nodded as they both walked out of the classroom. He looked over to her; she seemed a little different lately, like she wasn't being herself. At first he thought it was just work and studying getting to her, but it had to be more than that. "Tohru… Are you alright?" He asked.

She turned to him and stopped in front of her classroom. "Yes, I'm okay." She said, feeling bad that she was alarming him. "I'm just a bit worried about my exams, that's all. I've been studying so hard. I'm just pooped out." She smiled brightly.

Yuki nodded. "Alright. I'll see you after next period?" Thank God this day was almost over.

"Yes, yes, of course." She nodded and waved to him, turning and walking into her next period class. The Yuki Fan Club watched her like a hawk, their faces and eyes green with jealousy. Ugh, she thought. She thought she had gotten used to it by now, but she hadn't.

She walked slowly towards her desk, holding her bag out in front of her. She looked over to the Fan Club for a moment and her eyes went all out of whack again. God! What was that? She put her hand to her head, a throb rushing through her forehead and she closed her eyes. Dizziness and Lightheadedness came to haunt her as she fell to the floor, landing on her side. It was like she couldn't breath, couldn't move.. The throb on the side of her head grew worse and worse and all she could hear was someone yelling to go get the nurse. After that, she could hear nothing. She was suddenly so cold, so…

**(( -- Darkness -- ))**

Yuki and Kyo ran home as fast as they possibly could. They had heard about what had happened in third period to Tohru. Yuki screamed at himself mentally for not asking her about the way she looked more thoroughly. It was his fault, he didn't take care of her.

Kyo was doing the same. Damnit, he thought. He didn't even notice, didn't even ask. They were running down the path of the forest when they saw Hatori sitting on the edge of the porch, sipping at tea.

"HATORI!" They both screamed in sync and rushed up, falling to the floor in front of him panting.

Hatori simply looked down to the them with the emotionless glare that he always had. "…Welcome home." He said. He looked back up. "She's fine.. She just needs more rest, don't bother her. I'll have to do a bit more tests later, but rest is more important right now."

Shigure came from inside and laughed, seeing them both on the ground. "Like he said," he smiled, trying to hold back a lingering pit of laughter. "She'll be fine. I noticed that she was up passed midnight the last couple of days." He couldn't help himself, he just kept laughing.

Yuki pushed himself up. 'She was studying,' he thought to himself. He looked down for a moment and brushed the dirt from his uniform.

Yuki growled. "SHUT UP, YOU DAMN MUTT!" He yelled, crossing his arms over his chest. "…Are you sure she's going to be okay?" He asked.

Hatori nodded. "She's fine."

Yuki and Kyo both gave a huge sigh of relief and walked passed Shigure and Hatori as they walked inside. Yuki headed up towards Tohru's room. He wanted to see for himself that she was alright. He knocked on the door quietly, but received no answer. He bit his lip and pushed the door open slightly seeing her laying on the bed like a beautiful angel. He smiled softly and stepped closer.

He looked down to her and sighed quietly. He should have asked her about it just a bit more, he should have known that she wouldn't have been okay. He reached over and moved some of the hair out of her pink face. God, she was beautiful.

It was for her and only her that he wished he didn't have this curse. He really wanted to hold her without changing into a rat. He wanted to do so many things with her that he knew he'd never be able to do. He backed away slowly and back out of her room. He closed his eyes and sighed. He wanted to be held by a woman's touch, by that woman's touch… but it could never be.

He looked over to see Kyo with an angry look on his face. He merely turned and walked down the opposite side of the corridor walking into his own bedroom. He wanted to talk to Tohru after she awoke; he wanted to tell her so many things, but he never, not even once, had the courage. They had been through so much, all three of them. And he still couldn't tell her that HE LOVED HER.

Today made him think about a few things. What if something was really wrong with her? What if something had happened to her? Would he had been able to live after that? He clenched his fists tightly. This made him realize how much he took Tohru for granted. He wanted to tell her, and he wanted to tell her now dammit.

Could he?

He sighed and after taking off his shirt, he laid down on his bed. He looked into the darkness of his bedroom and smiled, slowly closing his eyes to dream of the days when Hatori would someday find the cure for this… disease, and they would all be able to live a happily-ever-after ending.

That one day, that one day he wished for and he hoped it would soon come.


End file.
